The Ninja and the Ladybug
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Randy Cunningham, known as the Ninja, is sent along with Howard to a three-dimensional world where he will not only fight the Sorceress, but meet someone who has the same similarities with him regarding his hero career. New Cover Image created on April 25, 2020 made by me.


**_Hello everyone, here I bring you the crossover of Randy Cunningham and Miraculous Ladybug, I hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

**Norrisville High School**

At school, Randy Cunningham, best known for the ninja, was fighting the Sorceress in the cafeteria. The Sorceress was known to be the girlfriend of Randy's greatest enemy, the Sorcerer. Randy used all his ninja weapons against her, but the Sorceress was too clever to receive any of the ninja weapons.

Sorceress: "Hahaha, your ninja weapons are no longer problems for me, ninja" –she said as she threw fireballs at the ninja.

Randy ran on the wall so that no sphere of fire would reach him, he did an acrobatics and fell on a table in the cafeteria.

Randy (Ninja): "Yes, I think I already realized" –he said as he watched a tray and took it to throw at the Sorceress –"Ninja Tray!"

The tray went straight to the Sorceress, but she grabbed it and burned it with fire and looked with a wicked smile at Randy.

Randy (Ninja): "Ok, that didn't work out" –he told himself.

Howard: "Of course, a tray is usually the right solution for an attack" –said Randy's best friend.

Howard Weinerman is Randy's best friend and also the first to know that Randy is the ninja, all he could do was watch Randy's fight against the Sorceress.

Randy (Ninja): "Thanks for the encouragement, Howard" –he said sarcastically.

Howard gave him a sign of approval and Randy decided to ignore him and began fighting the Sorceress.

**-/-**

Under the school, the Sorcerer was watching the whole fight from a communication portal that the Sorceress made and he had a malevolent smile after seeing that the ninja could not against the Sorceress.

Sorcerer: "Yes, yes, yes, if the Sorceress continues with the plan, I will soon leave this prison" –he said as he rubbed his hands.

The Sorcerer had a hopeful smile, he thought this day could be the end of the ninja so he can never stop it.

Sorcerer: "Keep it up, beautiful, I'm already tasting victory"

**-/-**

Randy (Ninja): "Kick Ninja!" –He said as he raised one leg to kick the Sorceress.

However, the Sorceress took Randy's leg and threw it against the wall, making a large crack.

Randy (Ninja): "Ouch, this will hurt me tomorrow" –he said as he rubbed his back.

Sorceress: "Hahahahaha, you are no match for me, ninja" –she said with an evil smile.

Randy (Ninja): "Tell me one thing, Sorceress, why are you attacking the school?" –he ask as he gets up.

Sorceress: "Oh, I'm just making my surprise plan" –she said.

Randy (Ninja): "Surprise plan?"

At that moment, Randy thought about what the Sorceress was referring to and that only meant one thing: the release of the Sorcerer.

Randy (Ninja): "I know what you're trying to do! And let me tell you that you will not be able to free the Sorcerer" –he said as he pointed at her.

At that moment, the Sorceress raised her hands as she turned them, indicating that the ninja had discovered her plan.

Sorceress: "Oh, you're a detective, ninja. You've discovered my plan" –she said.

Randy (Ninja): "Really? I mean, yes, of course, and don't even think I'm going to sit idly by" –he said as he crossed his arms.

The Sorceress raised an eyebrow while the ninja realized the irony he was making and uncrossed his arms.

Howard: "Ninja, you better stop the Sorceress, don't you think?" –He said.

Randy (Ninja): "Ok, I'll end this" –he said as he drew his sword.

Without Randy noticing, the Sorceress had an evil smile, indicating that something bad was going to happen.

**-/-**

Sorcerer: "That is, Sorceress, the ninja will fall directly into the plan and all thanks to his ignorance" –he said as he rubbed his hands.

At that moment, his accompanying rat also rubbed his hands while making his slight squeak, which made the Sorcerer look at him.

Sorcerer: "Hey, only I can do it," he told the rat.

The rat lowered its ears while running the other way, letting the Sorcerer rub his hands while watching the show that was taking place at school.

**-/-**

Randy made movements with his sword while at the last moment the sword pointed towards the Sorceress.

Randy (Ninja): "Very well, Sorceress, let's finish this" –he said.

And without thinking twice, Randy ran to the Sorceress and he prepared his sword to attack. Howard, on the other hand, observed the Sorceress who was making movements with her left hand and behind her appeared rays that turned on themselves.

Howard: "Ninja, it's a trap!" –he shout.

Randy turned to look at Howard who was raising his hands, as if he was telling him something, but at the last moment, the Sorceress took him by the neck so that Randy noticed that a portal was behind the Sorceress.

Randy (Ninja): "How? When? What?" –He said as he watched the portal.

**-/-**

Sorcerer: "At last, the Sorceress's plan turned out" –he said while celebrating the Sorceress's success –"Ninja, this will be the last thing I will see of you" –he said with an evil smile.

**-/-**

The Sorceress squeezed the ninja's neck while she watched the portal.

Randy (Ninja): "What are you doing?" –He said while trying to free himself from the Sorceress.

Sorceress: "Oh nothing, I will only send you to this portal that will send you directly to a world where you will not be able to put your nose in my plans to free the Sorcerer" –she said.

Randy (Ninja): "Has this been your plan from the beginning?" –he ask.

Sorceress: "Exactly. Without you, I can finally release the Sorcerer once and for all" –she said with an evil smile.

From there, the Sorceress was holding the ninja while pointing directly at the portal.

**-/-**

Sorcerer: "Do it, dear, I can already feel the victory you will have"

**-/-**

Howard observed that his best friend was about to be sending to another world and he had to do something about it.

Howard: "Ok Howard, you have to do something about it, your friend will be sent to another world and nobody will help you do the physics homework" –he said to himself as he watched the Sorceress.

The Sorceress put the ninja a few centimeters near the portal while Randy struggled to free himself from her.

Sorceress: "Until never, ninja" –she said as she was about to throw him into the portal.

At that moment, the Sorceress and Randy watched Howard run towards them while holding a tray and shouting with his eyes closed.

**-/-**

Sorcerer: "Wait a minute, what about that boy?" –He asked himself.

**-/-**

Sorcerer: "What does that fat boy do?"

And to the surprise of the Sorceress, Howard collided with her causing the ninja to be released and could leave, however, both he and the Sorceress and Howard were absorbed by the portal and that made it disappear completely.

**-/-**

The Sorcerer observed that both the ninja he and the Sorceress and the boy were absorbed by the portal and that made it disappear completely, which also made the communication portal also disappear.

Sorcerer: "No… no… **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!" –He shouted with all his lungs as he raised his arms.

The rat watched the Sorcerer who was cursing after the failed attempt of the Sorceress.

Sorcerer: "Now, what can I do? On the one hand, I am happy that the ninja has disappeared, but on the other side I am in anger after knowing that no one can get me out of here"

From there, the rat talked to the Sorcerer about someone being able to get him out.

Sorcerer: "No, McFist has a small brain to free me" –he said as he fell to his knees.

The rat watched the Sorcerer hit the ground and the latter watched upstairs while telling himself where the Sorceress could be.

* * *

Meanwhile, Randy and Howard were being teleported to a place where you could only go colorful segment that was going very fast forward while the Sorceress was also being absorbed by the portal.

Howard: "Great, if you had done your ninja tricks, we wouldn't be here" –he told Randy.

Randy (Ninja): "Hey, the Sorceress pushed me and besides, I tripped when I was free" –he said while defending himself.

Howard: "I thought the ninjas had good reflexes" –he said, crossing his arms.

Randy growled about it while he watched the Sorceress who was screaming in frustration after failing.

Sorceress: "Arg! My plan was ruined and thanks to that fat boy" –she told herself.

Howard: "Hey, hello, I can hear you," he said a little confused.

Hence, the Sorceress gave a terrifying look to Howard who the latter shuddered a little.

Howard: "On second thought, I don't hear you anymore" –he said.

Randy (Ninja): "Very well, Sorceress, where does this portal take us?"

Sorceress: "To be honest, I have no idea" –she said.

Randy (Ninja): "You mean you don't know which world we are going to?"

Sorceress: "I don't have to give you explanations, I just want to destroy you" –he said as he tried to throw a magic fireball.

At that precise moment, the Sorceress's hand began to change strangely, causing the Sorceress to be surprised about it.

Howard: "Eh ... should this happen to us too?"

At that moment, Randy and Howard began to feel a little strange and they saw each other and what they saw next surprised them: each had a three-dimensional part in their bodies.

Howard: "Wow ninja, I think your arm is taken from a video game" –he said with a hint of laughter.

Randy looked at his right arm and what Howard said was true, it was made of plastic and three-dimensional, like a video game.

Randy (Ninja): "I think this won't lead to anything good" –he told Howard.

After that, Randy along with Howard and the Sorceress were quickly taken to the unknown while their bodies began to change dramatically until a white flash was observed.

Howard: "I don't want to die so young!"

Randy (Ninja): "We're not going to die, we're just going to one ..."

And before I could talk about it, they were absorbed by the white flash and reach the new world.

* * *

**Paris –Miraculous Ladybug-**

The white flash led the 3 travelers to a roof of a house causing them to shudder after the trip.

Randy (Ninja): "Oh ... Where are we?" –he ask as he regained consciousness.

Howard was adjusting his neck while the Sorceress was shaking off the dust he had.

Sorceress: "Uhm, I think he sent us to a three-dimensional, interesting world" –she said.

Randy managed to stand up and discovered that he was in a totally different world than his, that because he was in a three-dimensional world and of course, he was in Paris.

Randy (Ninja): "Well, at least it's not an apocalyptic world or something like that" –he told Howard.

Howard: "Yes, you're right about that"

Sorceress: "HA! You guys are fools, I leave here and release the Sorcerer" –she said as she tried to make a portal.

Randy was preparing to fight the Sorceress, but he managed to see that the Sorceress's spell was not working.

Sorceress: "What? This can't be happening to me" –she said as she tried to do her magic.

Randy (Ninja): "I don't want to break your illusions, but I think your magic is over" –he said.

Howard: "Exactly, just seeing those sprinkles coming out of your hands, it is obvious that you are discharged" –he said.

The Sorceress growled about it and disappeared instantly, causing Randy to get angry after knowing that she had escaped.

Randy (Ninja): "It can't be, it just escaped"

Howard: "Relax Randy, she will be back soon" –he said with utmost tranquility.

Randy (Ninja): "Sure, so she creates the portal to leave this world and get trapped us"

Howard: "Okay, we have to look for her" –he said with blank eyes.

Randy (Ninja): "Well, I think it's time to unmask me" –he said.

When Randy was at a point to take off his mask, he had some sounds that looked like he was producing a fight.

Randy (Ninja): "Howard, are you listening to what I am hearing?"

Howard: "I guess so" –he said.

Randy came a little closer to see what was happening and observed a man with a metallic appearance that magnetized anything, apparently he was a villain.

Randy (Ninja): "Howard, you are seeing what I am seeing" –he said.

Howard: "Yes, a metallic man who is sowing chaos, it's time for the hero" –he said without any importance.

Randy (Ninja): "Maybe, but ..."

Suddenly, Randy heard a shout of anger and turned to observe that the metallic man had been attacked by a duo of heroes who were fighting nonstop. The first aspect of a girl looking like a ladybug, while the second was a boy looking like a black cat.

Randy (Ninja): "Wow, apparently this world also has heroes" –he told himself.

Watching the fight, the girl managed to take something that belonged to the metallic man and then break it and from what Randy saw, a dark butterfly came out.

Howard: "A butterfly? Now we know they are evil" –he told Randy.

Randy watched him for a few seconds and then observed that a reddish flash shot out to any part of the city to restore him after some shocks and destruction and the metallic man was again a normal man.

Randy (Ninja): "Wow, that was something incredible"

From there, the 2 heroes left in different places while Randy and Howard simply watched.

Howard: "Well, we know that in this world there are some heroes, but that has nothing to do with what we are going through."

Randy (Ninja): "I know, Howard, but I have an idea"

Howard: "Does it have to do with what we will return to our world?"

Randy (Ninja): "Exactly" –he replied.

Howard: "Uhm, I already knew that" –he said proudly.

Randy (Ninja): "Maybe that heroine could help us how to return to our world, maybe in this world there is magic"

Howard: "Okay, but how are you going to look for her?"

And without realizing it, Randy had run from ceiling to ceiling so he could look for the heroine, leaving Howard alone.

Howard: "Hey, don't leave me here!" –He said as he ran.

In an unknown place, a man in a purple suit growled in rage after knowing what had happened to his last villain who had been defeated by the heroes of Paris: Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Hawk Moth: "Arg, my last villain has been defeated by Ladybug and Chat Noir, and not only that, but I couldn't have their Miraculous" –he said as he touched his forehead.

Hawk Moth was totally frustrated and didn't know what to do at that time.

Hawk Moth: "I don't think there is anyone with negative feelings that can corrupt it" –he told himself.

"**_Maybe I can help you_**" –said a gloomy female voice.

Hawk Moth stood firm after knowing that someone was in his den and prepared himself in case that person planned a fight.

Hawk Moth: "Reveal yourself right now!" –He demanded.

A little far from the den, in the darkest, a gloomy female form walked slowly making Hawk Moth look at her.

Hawk Moth: "Who are you and what are you doing in my lair?" –he ask her.

"My name is the Sorceress, I'm from another world and I'm here because, according to my sources, you have the power to make people in villains" –she said.

Hawk Moth inspected her for the moment and indeed, she knew about him.

Hawk Moth: "Exactly, but what do you have to do with what you are in my lair?" –He ask her.

Sorceress: "Well, I can help you get a person with negative feelings so that ..." –hence, she touched her necklace –"I can recharge my necklace in your world since, apparently, it is not working"

Hawk Moth: "Well, maybe the things you may have brought to this world don't work like your world" –from there he began to reflect –"Okay, I'll help you"

Sorceress: "Oh, you won't regret anything" –she said as she created something with her little magic she had.

Hawk Moth: "But with one condition"

Sorceress: "And what would it be?"

Hawk Moth: "I want the Miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir" –he said as he raised his fist and clenched it.

Sorceress: "Take it for granted" –she said with an evil smile.

Randy was running to where the heroine was going and he watched her go in an alley.

Randy (Ninja): "Perfect, there it is" –he told himself.

From there, he jumped up and down the alley, but to his surprise, all he was seeing was a blue-haired girl and not the heroine.

Randy (Ninja): "How? When? What?" –He told himself.

From there, the girl noticed him and she stepped back and tried to grab something to defend herself with.

Randy (Ninja): "Wow, calm down, I'm not going to do anything wrong to you, I'm a good ninja" –he said to calm her down.

The girl looked at him for a few seconds and decided to calm down a bit.

"A ninja in Paris?" –she asked.

Randy (Ninja): "Well, yes, but you will not understand what is happening" –he said to her.

From there, the girl approached him a little to be able to inspect him and from what she saw, it was a teenager.

"From what I'm seeing, you're a boy" –she said.

Randy (Ninja): "Do you think so?" –He ask her.

"Of course, I knew from your voice of a boy" –she said with a smile.

Randy looked down as he gave a bored expression, although it didn't show because he had the mask on him.

Randy (Ninja): "Well, you see, I'm here to talk to the heroine who came here, but who mysteriously disappeared" –he said to the girl.

Without Randy noticing, the girl had a slightly surprised and worried expression, but she had to leave them so that the ninja didn't notice.

"And why did you want to look for her?" –She asked.

Randy (Ninja): "Well, I wanted to tell her if there is magic in this world" –he told her without knowing what he said.

"Magic? And why did you say _this world_?" –she asked confused.

Randy hit his head while thinking of something to change the subject, but it was too late for that.

Randy (Ninja): "Well… I… what I meant is that…" –he said while thinking about something to say.

However, the girl felt a little strange and he had no choice but to tell her the truth.

Randy (Ninja): "Well, actually I come from a different world" –he told her.

From there, the girl looked in her wallet and from what Randy saw, she was talking to her wallet.

Randy (Ninja): "Eh ... everything okay?" –he said to her.

"You say you are looking for heroine?" –She asked.

Randy (Ninja): "Well, yes ..."

From there, Randy noticed that something had come out of the girl's wallet, which surprised him.

"Tikki, Spots On!" –she said.

Randy didn't know what was going on and he noticed that the girl was transforming and to his surprise, she was the heroine of Paris. Randy was speechless because of what he was seeing and from there the girl became unhinged and a reddish creature appeared that looked like a ladybug.

Randy (Ninja): "How? When? What?" –He said in total confusion.

"I am the heroine of Paris, Ladybug" –she said.

Randy (Ninja): "Ladybug? I think that makes sense" –he said as he crossed his arms.

"My name is Marinette and the little creature you see is called Tikki, she gives me the power to become Ladybug" –she said.

Randy (Ninja): "Oh, does this little creature make you Ladybug?"

Marinette: "Exactly, and you, who are you?"

Randy (Ninja): "Well, my name is Randy Cunningham, current ninja in my world and protector of Norrisville High School from a Sorcerer who is trapped under school" –he said as he removed his mask to be in his self normal.

Marinette: "A Sorcerer? And what does he do?"

Randy: "It causes students to become monsters to try to destroy me using their negative feelings in themselves"

When he heard it, Marinette reminded him of someone doing the same thing, only that, instead of monsters, they turned them into villains.

Marinette: "From what you told me, you reminded me of Hawk Moth" –she said.

Randy: "Hawk Moth?"

Marinette: "Yes, it is my enemy who turns people into villains thanks to dark butterflies that get into something they consider "their value", and also use their negative feelings" –she said.

Randy watched Tikki who looked at him every moment.

Tikki: "And tell us, Randy, how did you get to our world?"

Randy: "It was thanks to the Sorceress, an enemy who confronts me in my school and I try to get into this world so that I can stay forever, but thanks to my friend, we and she are trapped here" –he said.

Marinette: "And where is your friend?" –She said.

Suddenly, everyone heard a rumble that was close to them and Tikki hid in Marinette and both she and Randy observed that it was Howard who had fallen into a garbage can.

Randy: "Howard, it's nice to see you" –he said as he helped.

Howard: "Well, leaving your friend alone is not cool, you know?" –He said a little annoyed.

Randy laughed a little for that and Marinette approached them.

Randy: "Howard, I want to introduce you to Marinette, better known as Ladybug" –he said introducing her.

Howard: "You mean the heroine of Paris?"

Randy: "Exactly" –he said.

Howard: "Oh ... hello" –he said without any cheerful expression.

Marinette raised an eyebrow as she watched Randy scratching her neck and stretching a little.

Randy: "He's like that"

Marinette: "If you say so" –she said.

Howard: "So, did you find the Sorceress?"

Randy: "Not yet, but we don't have much time, she is probably looking for some kind of magic to create the portal" –he said.

Marinette: "Hey guys, I think we should get out of the alley" –she said.

Howard: "I agree with her"

From there, the 3 came out of the alley and Marinette turned around and then got a little nervous about it.

Randy: "Hey, Marinette, is something wrong with you?" –he ask her.

Marinette: "Eh ... What? ... I ... nothing, nothing happens to me" –she said with a fake smile.

Suddenly, Randy observed 2 friends who were walking towards the place where he, Howard and Marinette were. Marinette turned her eyes and quickly hid where Randy then saw that the 2 friends walked quietly and did not notice the presence of Randy and Howard.

Howard: "Ah ... What was that?" –he ask Marinette.

Marinette: "Eh ... well, just ..."

From there, Tikki left.

Tikki: "Marinette got like this since one of the boys who had walked was Adrien Agreste, the boy Marinette is in love with" –she said.

Marinette was making a gesture when Tikki started talking and at the end, Marinette covered her face with shame.

Randy: "Is the blond boy Adrien?" –he ask the Kwami.

Tikki: "Yes, the other boy is his friend, Nino"

Marinette: "Well, we'd better look for that Sorceress and try to return them to their world" –she said, changing the theme.

Suddenly, Howard's backpack began to glow a reddish flash and Randy already knew what was happening.

Randy: "I think the Nomicon is calling me" –he said as he grabbed Howard's backpack.

Marinette: "The what?" –she asked.

Randy: "The NinjaNomicon is a book of wisdom 800 years ago, every ninja carrier has used this book for advice"

Howard: "And it is also an annoying book" –he said while he was arms folded.

Randy: "Well, let's see what the Nomicon prepares me for" –he said as he opened the book.

Suddenly, Randy's body entered a trance state, causing him to lose consciousness and fall to the ground with the Nomicon in his head. Marinette looked at Howard with blank eyes.

Howard: "Neglect, it's normal if you see that book"

Marinette: "Really?"

Howard: "Yes, now help me take it to a safe place"

**_-Inside the Nomicon-_**

Randy fell to the ground and at the moment of impact, he observed that he was in a kind of forest and everything was very quiet.

Randy: "Okay, Nomicon, what did you call me for?" –he ask the book.

From there, a ladybug got on Randy's nose and he raised a finger so that the ladybug would go there and he did.

Randy: "A ladybug? Nomicon, what does this have to do with it? "–He said a little confused.

Suddenly, a group of ladybugs began to fly in front of Randy and they all began to group together to become a physical body. Randy blinked 2 times from what he saw.

Randy: "The ladybugs began to form a physical body and that physical body refers to ... Marinette?" –said the latter somewhat confused.

From there, a ninja appeared right where the ladybugs' physical body was and they both shook hands, making Randy realize what the Nomicon was talking about.

Randy: "Ah, I understand, Nomicon, you want me to team up with Marinette against the Sorceress" –he told the book.

Suddenly, a gloomy shadow appeared behind the ninja and the physical form of the ladybugs and Randy observed that the gloomy shadow resembled the Sorceress and threw a fireball upward, only to create a text that Randy read.

**The help of the person with the same purpose can be very good, but not only fight against your enemy and the enemy of the person.**

Randy: "Uhm, ok, I think I can get what you say, Nomicon" –he said.

From there, the ninja along with the physical form of the ladybugs attacked evenly against the shadow, making a great impact that would allow the entire forest to be evaporated, including Randy.

**_-Outside the Nomicon-_**

Randy regained consciousness and observed that he was sitting on a bench and was in a park and observed Howard was eating chocolate ice cream.

Howard: "Wow, you finally came back" –he said.

Randy: "Yes, the Nomicon told me that I needed Marinette's help to defeat the Sorceress" –he said –"By the way, where is Marinette?"

Hence, Marinette appeared where Randy was.

Marinette: "Here I am, what happened?" –she asked.

Randy: "Oh, only that the Nomicon gave me some advice that I could finally understand" –he said.

Marinette: "And what was it?" –She asked.

Before Randy could say anything, a rumble shook the floor and Randy and Marinette rose from the bench and looked to either side to find out the location of who had caused the rumble.

Marinette: "I think that didn't sound good at all"

Randy: "We'd better go investigate" –he suggested.

And from there, they both left the park to find out what was going on while Howard kept eating his chocolate ice cream.

Howard: "Okay, there I go" –he said as he stood up and walked.

Randy and Marinette ran as fast as they could and when they reached the center of the city, they both watched a guy in a Sorcerer's suit and had a magic wand that had extravagant power.

Randy: "But what? A Sorcerer?"

And to Randy's surprise, the Sorceress was accompanying him.

Randy: "What are you there with" –he said as he growled.

The Sorceress laughed wildly as she watched Hawk Moth in the portal who was in a den where there was a portal where the Sorcerer was.

**-/-**

Hawk Moth: "Excellent, I think this alliance was not as you imagine" –he said as he watched from the portal.

Sorcerer: "**_The Sorceress is a very cunning and good girl to negotiate, Hawk Moth. Now only the ninja too_**"

Hawk Moth: "And also Ladybug and Chat Noir" –he said with an evil smile.

**-/-**

Sorceress: "Come on, Sorcerer, gather all kinds of things and turn them into energy for my necklace" –she said.

The Sorcerer, also called by Hawk Moth "The Great Blasming" was an 18-year-old boy who believed in magic until his classmates made fun of him for being different. Now with the power granted by Hawk Moth, he could be the best Sorcerer in the world.

Great Blasming: "As you order, beautiful Sorceress" –he said gallantly.

The Sorceress blushed a little after hearing that, but Randy didn't think so.

Randy: "I think that Sorcerer has his eyes covered"

Marinette: "Tikki, it's time" –she told her Kwami.

Randy: "It's time to be a ninja" –he said as he pulled out his ninja mask.

They both hid in a dark alley and then returned, but as Ladybug and the Ninja.

Randy (Ninja): "Very well, I think it's time to fight them" –he told Marinette.

Ladybug: "Exactly, I hope Chat Noir arrives on time" –she said to herself.

**-Dock-**

Adrien and Nino were walking until they noticed in the news that some Sorcerers were attacked Paris and Adrien rolled his eyes after seeing Ladybug in the distance from the screen.

Nino: "Friend, it's good that we're safe here ..."

Suddenly, Nino realized that Adrien was not with him and started looking for him. Adrien hid in an alley while removing Plagg from his shirt.

Plagg: "Don't tell me, time to be a hero"

Adrien: "Exactly, how did you know?" –He said mockingly.

Plagg: "Let's say it's an instinct I have" –he said.

Adrien: "In that case ... Plagg, Claws Out!"

**-Center of Paris-**

The Sorcerers laughed wildly and without them noticing, a can fell directly into the face of the Sorceress, causing her to get angry and look down to see the ninja.

Sorceress: "Ninja ..." –she said while grunting.

Randy (Ninja): "Sorceress, it is time that you return me to my world" –he said in a demanding tone.

Sorceress: "I'm afraid it's not possible, ninja, there's only one ticket for Norrisville" –she said.

Randy (Ninja): "Lie, surely you have falsified all" –he said.

Ladybug: "Randy, what are you talking about?" –She asked.

Suddenly, Randy realized he was talking and felt a little embarrassed at that.

Randy (Ninja): "Oops, sorry" –he said with a shrug.

Hence, Chat Noir appeared next to them.

Chat Noir: "Hello again, my Lady, who is your ninja friend?" –he ask her.

Ladybug: "Chat Noir, he is the ninja, he is from another world and I am helping him to get there" –she said.

Hence, Chat Noir and Randy shook hands while watching the Sorcerers.

Great Blasming: "Even if they don't know, in 14 minutes the enchantress's necklace will activate and from there, she created her portal and leave here, leaving the ninja"

Randy (Ninja): "We'll see that" –he said as he drew his ninja sword.

From there, Randy made a great leap to attack the great Blasming, but he used his wand and paralyzed the ninja and then sent him down.

Great Blasming: "That was easy" –he said.

Randy groaned in pain as he rose, but was helped by Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Ladybug: "Are you alright, Rand…? I mean, ninja"

Randy (Ninja): "Yes, I think I acted without thinking" –he said.

Sorceress: "Well, we would like to continue chatting, but I have a necklace to load and a portal to create" –she said as she tried to escape.

From there, Randy observed Chat Noir's staff and took it with permission.

Randy: "Lend it to me, Ninja Staff!" –He said as he threw the staff.

The staff hit both the great Blasming and the Sorceress, which caused both of them to touch their heads and the staff arrived at Chat Noir for him to grab.

Randy (Ninja): "Perfect, it's my chance" –he said as he stood up.

Great Blasming: "Arg, that cane took me by surprise" –he said as he rubbed his forehead.

Suddenly, the ninja appeared to him.

Randy (Ninja): "Ninja Hit!" –He said as he kicked the great Blasming in the chest.

The great Blasming stopped centimeters before falling to the ground and held the wand so he could cast magic against the ninja, causing him to dodge it.

Great Blasming: "Stop moving, ninja" –he said as he continued to cast magic.

Randy ran in a zigzag so that the magic of the great Blasming did not touch him while Ladybug and Chat Noir watched him.

Ladybug: "Ninja, do you want help?" –She asked.

Randy (Ninja): "No, I'm driving it" –he said as he kept running.

Chat Noir: "Well, we'd better take care of the Sorceress" –he told Ladybug.

Hence, the Sorceress appeared in front of Ladybug and Chat Noir, causing them to prepare to fight.

Ladybug: "I see that you and Hawk Moth have an alliance" –she said as she turned her yo-yo.

Sorceress: "Exactly, but it's only the beginning" she said as she watched the ninja and the great Blasming.

Randy was playing with the great Blasming who didn't have the same expression as the ninja, making him angry even more.

Randy (Ninja): "Come on, is that all you have?" –He said mockingly.

Great Blasming: "Stop moving, you stress me" –he said annoyed.

Randy (Ninja): "And so you call yourself a Sorcerer?" –he said.

That last caused the great Blasming to have anger in himself, causing someone to notice.

**-/-**

Under Norrisville High School, the Sorcerer noticed the wrath of the great Blasming and was the perfect excuse to fight back.

Sorcerer: "The feeling of doing that you cannot fulfill your dreams becomes a volcano of anger, perfect for me" –he said with an evil smile.

Hawk Moth: "**_What do you mean by that?_**"

Sorcerer: "It's time to put something on my side"

From there, the Sorcerer blew one of his balls from his collar and sent him to the three-dimensional world and move on to the other portal.

Sorcerer: "Get ready, ninja, you can't save yourself from this"

**-/-**

The Sorceress separated Ladybug and Chat Noir after a brief fight and she noticed something that had come and a smile held her face.

Sorceress: "Good idea, honey"

Randy noted that the great Blasming had become a reddish monster with yellow eyes and his suit almost destroyed.

Randy (Ninja): "Ok, this is the work of the Sorcerer"

Great Blasming (Monster): "**Now get ready, ninja**" –he said furiously.

The great Blasming raised his wand to pick up anything and turn them into energies for the Sorceress's necklace.

Sorceress: "Great, only 7 minutes left" –she said.

Hence, the Sorceress created a magic wand for the great Blasming and the latter watched the ninja with great fury.

Randy (Ninja): "Oh-Oh"

From there, Randy was struck by magic towards the wall of a house and fell to the ground while watching the great Blasming approaching him.

Randy (Ninja): "Ouch, I think I'll need help" –he said a little sore.

Suddenly, Randy observed Ladybug and Chat Noir who fought with the Sorceress and then saw the great Blasming and remembered what the Nomicon showed him.

Randy (Ninja): " The help of the person with the same purpose can be very good, but not only fight against your enemy and the enemy of the person"

From there, Randy understood what the Nomicon REALLY told him, he needed Ladybug and Chat Noir's real help in the fight, but since he insisted on fighting alone, it didn't work as it should.

Randy (Ninja): "That's ... Ladybug, a little help!" –he shout.

The great Blasming was about to attack the ninja when Ladybug's yo-yo removed his wand.

Great Blasming (Monster): "**What the ... ?!**"

Ladybug: "I'm sorry, great Blasming, but I can't allow that" –she said as she broke the wand.

Great Blasming (Monster): "**Nooooooooo!**"

Hence the great Blasming tried to attack Ladybug, but Randy took him by the neck and the great Blasming tried to get him off him.

Randy (Ninja): "I won't let you hurt her"

Hence, Ladybug observed the wand that was energizing anything and she thought of only one thing.

Ladybug: "Lucky Charm!"

The Lucky Charm made a handkerchief appear, which caused Ladybug to roll her eyes.

Chat Noir: "A handkerchief? I don't think anyone is cold" –he said as he fought the Sorceress.

From there, Ladybug watched on each side and an idea came to mind.

Ladybug: "I know!" –She said.

Randy hit the great Blasming while the latter did too.

Randy (Ninja): "Ninja Hit! Ninja Kick! Ninja Dodge!" –He said nonstop.

Great Blasming (Monster): "**Stop saying those things, they are very annoying**" –he said.

Sorceress: "He always does that" –she said as she squeezed Chat Noir's arm.

Hence, the Sorceress noticed that Ladybug was reaching for the wand.

Sorceress: "Oh no, you won't, brat" –he said as he threw a fireball.

Ladybug noticed the fireball that was about to reach her, but it was saved thanks to Randy who used her Ninja sword to cut the fireball and disappear it.

Ladybug: "Thank you"

Randy (Ninja): "A pleasure" –he said as he fell to the ground in style.

And Ladybug did the same, but putting the handkerchief on the wand.

Ladybug: "I have it" –she said.

However, she was pushed by the Sorceress who took the handkerchief that had her magic wand covered.

Sorceress: "At last, I thought my plan would fail, but now I have the wand and nobody can ..."

But to her misfortune, the handkerchief had absolutely nothing, causing the Sorceress to turn pale and observe Ladybug.

Ladybug: "Eh, you mean this wand?" –she said pulling the wand in the cat ear of Chat Noir.

Sorceress: "Nooooooooooooo!"

**-/-**

Hawk Moth / Sorcerer: "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

**-/-**

Randy (Ninja): "So far this ends, Sorceress"

From there, Randy knocked out the Sorceress who brought her to the ground and her necklace will light up and from there the portal opened without the Sorceress doing anything.

Randy (Ninja): "Great, the portal" –he said.

From there, Ladybug broke the wand of the great Blasming and the dark butterfly came out of the wand and Ladybug did her job, capture the butterfly to make it good and thus save the day.

Ladybug: "Bye-Bye little butterfly ... Miraculous Ladybug!" –She said while throwing the Lucky Charm.

And so, everything that had been destroyed or turned into anything was restored thanks to the Lucky Charm and the great Blasming was removed the magic of the Sorcerer and Hawk Moth.

**-/-**

In Hawk Moth's lair, he along with the Sorcerer watched his defeat towards Ladybug, Chat Noir and the Ninja.

Hawk Moth/Sorcerer: "No, no, no, my plans were ruined again!" –they said at the same time.

Hawk Moth: "I think after all, the unions will always favor the heroes" –he told the Sorcerer from the portal.

Sorcerer: "**_I guess you're right_**" –he said.

From there, the communication portal began to get somewhat blurry, indicating that it was the farewell.

Sorcerer: "**_Well, see you, Hawk Moth, it was a pleasure to have tried to make this alliance with you_**" –he said, making the portal disappear.

Hawk Moth: "I say the same, Sorcerer, I say the same" –he said as he stood firm.

**-/-**

From there, Randy, even being the ninja, was about to return to his world.

Randy (Ninja): "You know, it was a brutal thing to have fought by your side, who would say we had similarities" –he told Ladybug.

Ladybug: "Yes, I say the same," she said with a smile.

Chat Noir: "Eh, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but, have I missed something?" –He said totally surprised.

Hence, Ladybug and Randy laughed at that and Chat Noir was even more confused. Suddenly, Howard appeared towards the ninja and the latter observed that he had 2 chocolate ice creams.

Howard: "Great, we can finally return to our world" –he said.

Randy (Ninja): "Yes, but what I would like to know is that, where were you during the fight?" –he ask.

Howard: "Well, when I got here, you were fighting and I decided to buy some ice cream" –he said.

Randy rolled his eyes and decided to ignore it and look at the portal and then the Sorceress who was knocked out.

Randy (Ninja): "Well, this is goodbye" –he said as he raised his hand.

Ladybug looked at him and gave him a smile.

Ladybug: "Yes, I suppose so" –she said as she squeezed Randy's hand.

Both heroes shook hands as a sign of farewell and Howard was the first to enter the portal and then Randy who grabbed the Sorceress and went into the portal to disappear.

Chat Noir: "Wow, this has been a strange day, my Lady" –he said to her.

Ladybug: "Yes, but it was something ... let's say, interesting" –she said.

Ladybug and Chat Noir watched the place where the portal was and then observed the sky that was about to get dark.

* * *

**Norrisville High School**

The portal would have opened and Randy came out who held the Sorceress and Howard who held his chocolate ice creams.

Randy (Ninja): "Well, we are in our world" –he said relieved.

Howard: "Exactly, what will you do with the Sorceress?"

Randy (Ninja): "Well, send her to the Land of Shadows"

Howard: "Good point"

From there, they both realized that it was night and everything was closed.

Randy (Ninja): "Eh ... I think we should find a way out of school"

Howard: "Yes, staying at school at night is scary" –he said.

Hence, both friends walked quietly with the Sorceress still unconscious and Randy remembered the moment he had in Ladybug's world, a moment he would never forget.

Randy (Ninja): "Totally brutal" –he told himself.

**-The end-**


End file.
